Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Pinky is a abino mouse who is Brain's sidekick and the complete opposite of him, stupid and joyful He is taller than Brain, has a overbite and a straighter tail. Greatest Strength: His ability to get along wthe everyone Greatest Weakness: His tendecy to ruin Brain's plans He made his debut where he helps Brain, Lizbeth and the others defend the multiuniverse from Marceline;s Dad in the Great Time Travel Adventure. Pinky meet the heroes through Lizbeth who swore to help him and Brain get their lab back if they helped her and her friends against Marceline;s Dad. Eventually after the day is saved, Lizbeth keeps her word and gets Acme Labs for him and Brain. Pinky and Brain decide to join the team as friends and they help Lizbeth and Axel take care of Starfire while Bender is gone. He helps and acts as friends with them most notably when, he, Lizbeth and Brain work to find a cure for Nina. Once again he joins Lizbeth and Brain in Total Mobian Spies to spend time with his 2 best friends and to help them save the multiuniverse from The Iron Queen. Pinky then meets the girls alongisde Lizbeth and Brain while they work he mistakes them as 3 Chiers. Pinky sees alongisde Lizbeth and Brain Edd and Lara Su going in and he wonders why Frost only acts when Lizbeth asks to. Pinky then joins the B Team to go find the Pure Hearts to make sure Iron Queen doesn't get the Chaos Heart. Pinky watches over Lizbeth, Brain, Mandark, Heloise, Sandy, Asami's repair over the ship while waiting for the others to get back. During his friends's fight he and them find Big Boss and tag with him. Pinky seems to like Krabby Patties which disgust Brain a bit that he eats them like a pig Friends: Brain, Lizbeth, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Edd, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Peep, Luciaus, Stewie, Doofenschimtz, Dr.Blowhole, Oscar, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, King Julian, Django, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Launchpad, Hans, Noob, The B Team, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Profion, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Cammy, Hellboy, Zuko, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan Enemies: Marceline's Dad and his empite, Snowball, Iron Queen's Syndicate Trivia He is one of the stupidest characters, but he has shown brilliance insight on many ocassions that Brain hasn't He makes up for his lack of science and math with his pop culture knowledge He alongside Brain was the 2nd newest character to debut and help the heroes in The Grand Time Travel Adventure Unlike Brain he is straight up protagonsitic, not being an anti hero or an anti villain and being a straight up hero who's only crime is his friendship with Brain Brain and Lizbeth are Pinky's best friends Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Non Humans Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters from the Pinky and The Brain Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:W.H.O.O.P Members Category:Breakout Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Members of the B Team Category:Retarded Character Category:Cute Characters Category:Partner Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team